Night of Fright
by vampoof94
Summary: What happens when Cana asks Erza and Lucy to come over for a movie night? ErzaxLucy CanaxMira yuri one-shot


Lucy and Erza stood at Cana's door waiting for the girl to open the door. Tonight was the night before Halloween and Cana and Mira had asked the two girls over for a Halloween marathon. Lucy really didn't want to go, but Erza had said it would be fun because no boys would be there and it would just be the two couples.

"I still say this is a bad idea."

"You only say that because you get scared easily Luce."

"So?" Lucy grumbled with her arms crossed. Finally, Cana opened the door and pulled the two girls inside. Mira was making popcorn and Cana shoved Erza and Lucy down onto the couch.

"Glad you two decided to come over!" Cana shouted as Mira giggled and walked into the room with a big bowl of popcorn. Erza smiled while Lucy frowned and pouted beside her. "Although I'm guessing Erza forced you to come huh Lucy?" Cana patted the blonde's head and sat down with Mira in her lap.

"Lucy will get over it. Right Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Whatever..." Lucy grumbled. Erza poked the girl's side and made her jump. "I get it...jeez..."

"Good."

"All right you two, I think it's time we start the movie before you end up throwing punches at each other." Cana turned the TV on and Mira laughed.

"Erza would win."

"Thanks a lot Mira..." Lucy sighed. "It's true though. I'd never win against Erza."

"You should have more faith Lucy." Erza said with a smirk. Lucy frowned at her lover and leaned back in her seat.

"Just play the movie."

"Sure thing!" Cana yelled. The movie's credits began to play and everyone watched the TV quietly. Mira and Lucy stared with wide eyes as the beginning showed a kid stabbing someone. Cana grinned and Erza just had her arms crossed with an emotionless expression. Mira jumped when the killer attacked someone else and Lucy held her breath. Cana knew that those two would be absolutely terrified by the end of the night. It was supposed to help her and Erza cuddle with their girlfriends, but somehow it wasn't turning out right. She had Mira latched onto her tightly, but Lucy stayed away from Erza. Most likely still upset about being forced to come over and watch these scary movies. Half an hour later when someone else was in the middle of being choked to death, Lucy stood up and went to the bathroom. Cana smirked deviously and sat Mira beside Erza.

"Where are you going Cana?" The white haired girl asked.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs out a bit." She quickly made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom to grab a mask. It was the same kind as the killer wore in the movie. If the movie itself wasn't enough to scare Lucy, then she would give her the final push. She waited in front of the bathroom for Lucy. The door opened and Lucy looked up and screamed before slamming the door shut. Cana quickly tossed the mask into her room before making her way downstairs. Erza was already headed towards Lucy when Cana sat down beside Mira. 

"What's going on Cana?"

"I have no clue. I was walking down the stairs when Lucy freaked out." She kissed Mira's cheek and they turned their attention back to the TV. Meanwhile, Erza was trying to get Lucy to open the door.

"Come on Lucy."

"N-no..."

"What's wrong?"

"He's here..."

"Who?"

"Micheal Myers!"

"It's just a movie. He's not real." Erza said as she started to pick the bathroom door's lock. Lucy wasn't going to open the door, so she would do it herself. She finally heard the click and opened the door. Lucy shrieked and Erza grabbed her. "Calm down."

"I don't want to die!"

"I'm not going to let that happen Lucy."

"..." Lucy was at a loss for words when Erza captured her lips in another one of her soul searing kisses. She closed her eyes and kissed her back. A few minutes later, they broke apart and Lucy looked at the ground. Erza smiled and lead them downstairs. Cana didn't even look up. The girls sat back down and Lucy climbed on Erza's lap and wrapped her arms around the girl. Cana held Mira tighter and continued watching the movie. They watched all of the Halloween movies and Lucy and Mira seemed like they would never blink. They were so scared and Cana and Erza didn't know what to do. Their lover's didn't even respond to a kiss.

"I think we lost them." Cana said with amusement. Erza poked at Lucy again.

"You said we had one more to watch."

"Yeah it's the remake." Cana started the next movie and they tried to shake their girlfriends out of their zombie like state.

"Why did you want to watch all of these?"

"I knew these two would get frightened soooo I thought we could both get our girls to cuddle with us."

"I can get Lucy to do that whenever without scaring her half to death."

"So? This is way more fun."

"Again I question your sanity." Erza said with an amused smile. Cana laughed and finally Mira and Lucy moved.

"Is it over yet?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Nope one more kiddo."

"I hate you Cana."

"Sure you do. Just cling onto Erza like your life depends on it." Cana leaned back onto the couch, and Lucy puffed her cheeks out, but relaxed into Erza's grasp. The movie went on and Lucy screamed in fear and she even yelled at the people in the movie. Mira did the same and Cana and Erza thought it was funny. Sure their girlfriends were terrified, but yelling at people in the movie was too funny. Lucy covered her eyes at another gory part in the movie and jumped up. Cana watched in amusement as the girl tugged on Erza's arm. Finally, Erza rose and followed Lucy up to the bathroom.

"Why did you want me to come?" Erza asked as she turned her back to let Lucy have some privacy.

"I don't want to see him again..."

"I'm pretty sure you were seeing things."

"I was not!" Lucy pouted and heard Erza chuckle. "Not funny..."

"If it was him, wouldn't he show his face again?"

"He's waiting..."

"Okay suuure." Erza turned around and pulled Lucy into a hug. "I already told you that I would keep you safe."

"Yeah..." Lucy walked down the stairs and waited for Erza to take a seat before sitting back on the girl's lap. The rest of the movie passed without further interruptions and Cana turned the TV off. She looked down at Mira and noticed the girl sleeping. She checked the clock and noticed it was almost 2am.

"It got late. You guys can stay the night if you want." Cana said as she carried Mira up the stairs. "Oh and Lucy I got you good earlier."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked as she yawned.

"I wore the mask."

"You jerk..." She heard Cana laughing before closing the bedroom door. Erza shook her head at Cana's actions and laid back on the couch pulling Lucy with her. She turned the lamp off and covered them with a blanket that was draped over the couch. Lucy snuggled up close to Erza and listened to her heartbeat. It was the one thing that could calm her down easily. Well besides a kiss from Erza.

"See he wasn't here."

"Mhmm..."

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Lucy mumbled before giving a goodnight kiss to her girlfriend. Erza smiled and held Lucy just a little tighter.

"Goodnight Lucy. I love you."

"Mmm...night Erza...love you too..." Before she knew it Lucy was fast asleep in Erza's arms.


End file.
